


The Gift

by LuckyBanana



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at Jessica's time in captivity.<br/>Kilgrave didn't think of Jessica as a slave. He could be kind to her, when he wanted to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Kilgrave sat with his arms crossed. He frowned as he looked down at the sleeping figure. She was so beautiful, especially when she was asleep, when her face was untouched by the distortions of his influence. They had spent a long night together, eating, dancing, making love. She had been unbelievably alluring, in the deep purple dress he’d picked out. The colour made the subtle violet highlights in her dark hair sparkle in the moonlight. She had whispered things in his ear as they danced, beautiful and filthy things. They had stumbled home like guilty lovers. 

But, like a damn fool, he had let her fall asleep. It had been hours since he last compelled her. It was a tricky thing, catching her when she awoke. So he sat by the bed, not allowing himself to doze, lest he lose his angel to the morning light. 

She could be so ungrateful. What kind of prisoner is treated like a queen? He gave her everything, money, glamour, excitement. It was every normal girl’s dream. But Jessica was so stubborn, she would always try to fight back. But it only made him want her more. To possess and keep her, tight and close. Her fire made him feel alive. 

He got up from the chair. Quietly, he brushed his fingers against her cheek, against her lips. The dark circles under her eyes were pronounced. It was good that he had let her sleep. 

Suddenly, Jessica’s eyes started to flutter open. She looked up at Kilgrave, her brows furrowed in bewilderment. 

“Shh.. darling, you’re safe.” Kilgrave whispered. Jessica’s eyes softened with a small tired smile. “You slept well?” It wasn’t a question. Jessica nodded and lifted herself on to her elbows. 

“Oh, don’t get up yet, sweetheart. I have a gift for you.” Kilgrave purred, joining her on the bed. 

Jessica lay back as Kilgrave slid his hand under the mess of blankets. She shuddered as his hand reached down and pulled at her panties. “This is going to feel bloody fantastic.” he assured her. Just because she belonged to him, didn’t mean he couldn’t be kind to his pet. 

Slowly, he placed his hands between her legs, she felt warm and inviting. His fingers danced around her folds, touching her, teasing her. He slipped a digit into her opening, then another. 

Jessica obeyed and lay still, her breathing was erratic. He caressed her walls with his fingers, swirling and dipping. “Let me taste you.” he growled. Jessica moved the blankets aside. Her nipples were hard, her naked body writhed under his touch. 

Without removing his fingers, Kilgrave slowly separated her trembling legs. He began to lick her, tasting her sweet caramel juices on his tongue. He took her clit into his mouth, massaging, twisting, biting. He added another finger to her body and began pumping with abandon. 

“Come hard for me, Jessica.” he demanded. She let out a low moan and threw her head back. She pushed herself onto his hand, bucking her hips. He felt her walls clench around him as she cried out.

“That’s a good girl!” Kilgrave said proudly as he removed himself from her body. 

Jessica’s breathing returned to normal, and she looked at Kilgrave through hazy eyes. The aftershocks of orgasm softened her features. Kilgrave thought she looked upon him with adoration, even love. He and Jessica were bonded, they were soul mates. In the back of his mind, Kilgrave wondered if the compulsion was even necessary anymore. He pushed the thought aside. He wasn’t going to find out.


End file.
